The present invention relates to an automatic delay equalizer, in particular, relates to an automatic delay equalizer for obtaining the desired equalizing characteristics, using the delay measured on a frequency axis and the amplitude of the cosine component generated in the control unit of the present equalizer.
A prior delay equalizer using a transversal filter adjusts the tap gain either manually or automatically through a complicated control process on a time axis.
However, when the tap gain of the equalizer is adjusted manually, it is difficult to obtain the optimum solution and it takes long time to reach the solution since the tap gain is adjusted just by guessing the quantity of the delay, without measuring the actual delay. And, a prior automatic delay equalizer using the control process on a time axis requires a very complicated control process since the tap gain is defined through the calculation of the correlation function between the input signal and the error.